fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Green Book
Green Book is a 2018 American biographical comedy-drama film directed by Peter Farrelly. Storyline Plot A working-class Italian-American bouncer becomes the driver of an African-American classical pianist on a tour of venues through the 1960s American South. Genres * Biography * Comedy * Drama * Music Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''10 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 12 (Brazil) * C''' (Bulgaria) * '''14A (Canada) * TE (Chile) * 7''' (Colombia) * '''12 (Czech Republic) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''12 (Ecuador) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''K-12 (Greece) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * 12 (Iceland) * UA (India) * 13+ (Indonesia) * 12A (Ireland) * 12 (Ireland) (DVD rating) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * N-13 (Lithuania) * 6''' (Luxembourg) * '''P13 (Malaysia) * 12A (Malta) * B''' (Mexico) * '''12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''15 (Nigeria) * 9''' (Norway) * '''14 (Peru) * PG-13 (Philippines) * 12 (Poland) * M/12 (Portugal) * 16+ (Russia) * PG13 (Singapore) * NC16 (Singapore) (Blu-Ray rating) * 12 (Slovakia) * 13 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 11 (Sweden) * 12 (Switzerland) * PG-12 (Taiwan) * 13 (Thailand) * 7+ (Turkey) * 12A (UK) * 12 (UK) (video rating) * PG-13 (USA) Images Green Book 2018 poster 1.jpg Green Book 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Green Book 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Green Book 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Green Book 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Green Book 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Peter Farrelly Writing Credits * Nick Vallelonga (written by) and * Brian Hayes Currie (written by) (as Brian Currie) and * Peter Farrelly (written by) Cast * Viggo Mortenson - Tony Lip * Mahershala Ali - Dr. Donald Shirley * Linda Cardellini - Dolores * Sebastian Maniscalco - Johnny Venere * Dimiter D. Marinov - Oleg * Mike Hatton - George * P.J. Byrne - Record Exec * Joe Cortese - Gio Loscudo * Maggie Nixon - Copa Coat Check Girl * Von Lewis - Bobby Rydell * Jon Sortland - Rydell Band Leader * Don Stark - Jules Podell * Anthony Mangano - Copa Bouncer Danny * Paul Sloan - Copa Maître D' Carmine * Quinn Duffy - Mikey Cerrone Producers * Jim Burke (producer) * Brian Hayes Currie (producer) (as Brian Currie) * Steven Farneth (executive producer) * Peter Farrelly (producer) * Jonathan King (executive producer) * Kwame Parker (executive producer) (as Kwame L. Parker) * J.B. Rogers (co-producer) (as James B. Rogers) * Jeff Skoll (executive producer) * John Sloss (executive producer) * Octavia Spencer (executive producer) * Nick Vallelonga (producer) * Ted Virtue (co-producer) * Charles B. Wessler (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English * Italian * Russian * German Release Dates * September 11, 2018 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * September 28, 2018 (Switzerland) (Zurich Film Festival) * October 4, 2018 (USA) (Mill Valley Film Festival) * October 6, 2018 (USA) (Hamptons International Film Festival) * October 12, 2018 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 17, 2018 (USA) (New Orleans Film Festival) * October 19, 2018 (USA) (Philadelphia International Film Festival) * October 20, 2018 (USA) (Chicago International Film Festival) * October 21, 2018 (USA) (Middleburg Film Festival) * October 24, 2018 (Italy) (Rome Film Festival) * October 28, 2018 (USA) (Austin Film Festival) * November 1, 2018 (USA) (Denver International Film Festival) * November 1, 2018 (USA) (Virginia Film Festival) * November 2, 2018 (USA) (St. Louis International Film Festival) * November 7, 2018 (USA) (Napa Valley Film Festival) * November 9, 2018 (USA) (AFI Fest) * November 14, 2018 (USA) (Hawaii Film Festival) * November 16, 2018 (USA) * November 21, 2018 (Canada) * November 21, 2018 (Estonia) (Tallinn Black Nights Film Festival) * November 30, 2018 (Turkey) * December 6, 2018 (Kuwait) * December 6, 2018 (Lebanon) * December 8, 2018 (Macao) (International Film Festival and Awards Macao) * December 20, 2018 (USA) (MoMA - The Contenders) * December 21, 2018 (Sweden) * January 3, 2019 (Greece) * January 9, 2019 (South Korea) * January 11, 2019 (Estonia) * January 11, 2019 (Lithuania) * January 18, 2019 (Finland) * January 19, 2019 (Netherlands) (PAC Festival) * January 23, 2019 (Switzerland) (French speaking region) * January 23, 2019 (France) * January 24, 2019 (Australia) * January 24, 2019 (Brazil) * January 24, 2019 (Georgia) * January 24, 2019 (Israel) * January 24, 2019 (Kazakhstan) * January 24, 2019 (Portugal) * January 24, 2019 (Russia) * January 24, 2019 (Singapore) * January 24, 2019 (Ukraine) * January 25, 2019 (Latvia) * January 25, 2019 (Taiwan) * January 30, 2019 (Belgium) * January 30, 2019 (UK) * January 30, 2019 (Indonesia) * January 30, 2019 (Ireland) * January 31, 2019 (Switzerland) (German speaking region) * January 31, 2019 (Switzerland) (Italian speaking region) * January 31, 2019 (Germany) * January 31, 2019 (Spain) (Madrid) (premiere) * January 31, 2019 (Hong Kong) * January 31, 2019 (Italy) * January 31, 2019 (Netherlands) * January 31, 2019 (Slovenia) * January 31, 2019 (Uruguay) * February 1, 2019 (Austria) * February 1, 2019 (Spain) * February 1, 2019 (Norway) * February 6, 2019 (Philippines) * February 7, 2019 (Peru) * February 8, 2019 (Mexico) * February 8, 2019 (Poland) * February 8, 2019 (Venezuela) * February 14, 2019 (Argentina) * February 14, 2019 (Colombia) * February 14, 2019 (Croatia) * February 21, 2019 (Denmark) * February 21, 2019 (Hungary) * March 1, 2019 (China) * March 1, 2019 (Japan) * March 1, 2019 (Romania) * March 11, 2019 (Cambodia) (Cambodia International Film Festival) * March 15, 2019 (Bulgaria) * June 6, 2019 (Italy) (Biografilm Festival) * July 16, 2019 (Poland) (Transatlantyk Film Festival) * September 13, 2019 (Slovakia) (International Film Festival Cinematik) Trailer Release Date * August 14, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * March 5, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * March 5, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * March 5, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * June 10, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * June 10, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Green Book grossed $322.7 million worldwide on a $23 million budget. Critical response The film has an 8.2 rating on IMDb and a 78% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Participant * DreamWorks Pictures * Innisfree Pictures * Cinetic Media (in association with) * Amblin Partners * Louisiana Entertainment * Wessler Entertainment Distributors * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Austria) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Alibaba Pictures (2019) (China) (theatrical) * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2019) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Capella Films (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Bolivia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Chile) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Colombia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Peru) (theatrical) * Eagle Pictures (2019) (Italy) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Hopscotch Films (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Metropolitan Filmexport (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Reliance Entertainment (2019) (India) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (Canada) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Mister Smith Entertainment (2018) (Non-US) (all media) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Pixel Magic (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 130 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.00:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films